Talk:Hatsune Miku
Added a few translations for song titles. Some I couldn't get. ~Shiranui_Genkigami Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru Translation I found several mistranslations/misinterpretations so made the modifications. However, please remember that the lyrics are totally out of Japanese grammar and no common interpretation exists even in Japanese listeners. I also corrected the title giving a literal translation. True, "Miku-Miku-ed" hardly makes sense, but "Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru" itself also has no point in Japanese. I think it better to offer the title without any interpretation of translators.--Damesukekun 13:18, October 24, 2009 (UTC) CDs and Notable Songs This page becomes messing up with new CD and song posts. I think it better to create another for them, and this main article would have only one or two works such as Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru.--Damesukekun 13:32, November 27, 2009 (UTC) sorry i know i put a sort of blan explanation of miku's other voice banks ..... The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku This song is not about Miku's virus infection. From the author's blog (過去ログ 2008 04) 消失について 流行にまかせて消費し尽くされ、飽きられるキャラクターの悲哀とか、 古典的ですけど、アンドロイドはヒトの心を完全にマネはできないとか、そういうことを偉そうに歌で語ってみました。 About The Disappearance (of Hatsune Miku): I bigly tried narrating with (this) song the sorrow of a character which was just consumed in a trend and became obsolete quickly, and (the fact) that, typically said, an android could not emulate a human heart fully, and so on. (translation) -- Damesukekun 08:52, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Romeo and Cinderella Shouldn't it's description be changed? It seems to be about... ehh.... sex... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0f3FZYM76M0 The 'I cross my naked legs shyly' , 'Don't bite me, go easy' and 'I'll let you see my *BEEP*'... At the same time though, I don't think it needs to be changed cuz of the 'But dad seems to hate you' (don't they all? XD , and I found a PV too http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lTmfnIfzF_s . I wanted to puke at 3:13..) Kogasa Beatrice 02:17, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :To be exact, according to the original lyrics and video that is not depicted obviously. Also that fanmade PV is just one of the interpretations and it is extreme …a bit X) I do not mean to deny those but I think writing imaginations is not appropriate for the articles on wiki. Blacksaingrain 07:40, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :I support Blacksaingrain. The story is about a girl stretching herself in love. There are some enticing words, but they are not the main point of this song. -- Damesukekun 10:10, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Picture Why are we using Miku Append as her picture? Miku Append's picture defines the append, not Miku herself. Only dead fish go with the flow. 05:07, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :Its the update to her look from what I gathered, because the append was meant ot be her "mature" self. Plus, crypton has some promtional stuff going on related to it. Its also the most recent updated software package for her (notice I added the packages for Prima and Gackpoid). I didn't update it there to represent her, but her last release. There basically was no sense of order for the infobox, some vocaloids have boxart others full art, I began to just bring some unification to the articles, that is all notice also layouts now are beginning to match each other. I'm doing the Ah-software to match as well today. :It would be better if alternative or full artworks were in the main text, rather then the the infobox. :I was half thinking it perhaps needed a seperate page, but I didn't make it because its still Miku. One-Winged Hawk 05:43, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :Lets put it this way, if you go to other wikias and wikipedia, software packagaes almost always use their boxart version in the infobox ratehr then as the wikia here has it. One-Winged Hawk 05:49, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Its back where you put it anyway, theres no way else I can fit both orginal and append boxart on the page unles append goes back where it was. Though it would be nice if box could go into the infobox. I might sleep on this one. One-Winged Hawk 10:07, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :::The thing is, if you buy the Hatsune Miku voice, you still get the original boxart. The new "mature" self is associated specifically with the append (even the figma represents the append). The Vocaloids on this wiki that have new boxarts on their infoboxes are ones with updated ones, not ones updated for a separate package. Only dead fish go with the flow. 18:28, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Theres no sense arguing though because her orginal boxart couldn't go anywhere else on the page BUt in the infobox. So its pretty much the end of the discussion really about it. Anyhow, the infoboxes now have unfication and all have the boxart up there, so thats to me the most satisfactory thing. Each page now is alike and it should in theory mean future vocaloid pages for the vocaloid pages have a easier time being edited. I have no doubts more editing to the layouts wil occur though. One-Winged Hawk 21:59, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Extending the Infobox I'm not particularly good at working with templates, but it may be a good idea to extend the infobox to include space for the Append Optimum tempos + ranges. One-Winged Hawk 06:40, June 28, 2010 (UTC)